1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to container data centers, and more particularly to a container data center including a cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
Keeping the temperature below 35 degrees Celsius (° C.) in a container data center helps electronic apparatuses in the container data center work normally. To make a container data center comfortable for users, the temperature inside the container data center is usually controlled to be between 18° C.-27° C. However, because of the heat generated by the electronic apparatuses, a lot of energy is needed to maintain such temperatures, which is expensive.